The present invention relates to simplified a manual method and a facilitating apparatus for erecting and squaring a knocked down cartons
One of the principal packaging cartons used in commerce is formed a slotted knocked down box blank, which normally consist of a sleeve with closure flaps in the form of bottom forming flaps foldably connected to one end of the sleeve and top closure flaps foldably connected to the other end of the sleeve. Such sleeves are usually 4 sided i.e. having 4 walls connected together at the intersection of a pair of adjacent walls by a manufacturer""s joint, These knocked down box blanks are shipped flat (knocked down i.e. with opposite walls in face to face relationship) and are then erected, squared and formed into a box in the packager""s plant by closing the flaps at one end of the sleeve (usually the bottom flaps) form.
Many different systems have been devised for mechanically opening squaring and forming these blanks into cartons with one end closed and the opposite end open to permit goods to be packed therein. These systems are generally either automatic i.e. done by machinery or manual. The so formed open ended cartons are then the filled with product (again either automatically by equipment or manually, the carton closed by closing systems that mechanically or manually fold the closure flaps (top flaps) into closed position substantially perpendicular to the axis of the sleeve to provide a filled and closed carton ready for shipping.
Mechanical devices include devices that move the blank through a series of stations that perform the desired operations in sequence along the way. In many of these systems some form of stop against which the blank is force is used to open and square the sleeve and plows are used to fold the closure flaps into closed position. The goods to be packaged may as above indicated be manually packed or automatically packed into the carton. In manual systems the sleeve supported on a table or the like on the ends of its closure flaps at one of the sleeve (flaps parallel to their respective side walls of the sleeve) is forces against a stop and squared and the uppermost set of flaps are folded to closed position and fixed in this closed position by taping, stapling gluing etc. in a closing station. The open-ended cartons so formed are then ready for filling and closing. This filling and closing in a manual system may be done in the same or a different closing station. Obviously the axial length of the carton supported on the ends of flaps at one end of the sleeve and with the other end closed is shorter than the axial length of the carton with both ends closed, thus the relative spacing between the support table and the closing equipment (taping, stapling gluing etc. equipment) must be change for closing the packed box necessitating an adjustable table height in a single station packing system so that the height may be change when sealing tone end of the empty sleeve and sealing the filled and closed box.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple method and apparatus to facilitate the setting up or squaring of a knocked down sleeve type folding (slotted) box and forming it into a box.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus wherein the height of the supporting table or the like need not be changed when closing the sleeve to form the open ended box or when closing the filled box.
Broadly the present invention relates to a method of squaring a knocked down folding box formed by a sleeve with a first set of closure flaps connected by a first set of fold lines to one end of said sleeve and a second set of closure flaps connected by a second set of fold lines to a second end of said sleeve remote from said one end of said sleeve, said method comprising partially opening said box and moving said box toward an L-shaped support and forming platform formed by a pair of legs interconnected by a filleted corner so that said filleted corner is received within said sleeve and a leading flap of said first set flaps is moved against a first substantially horizontal leg of said pair of legs to fold said leading flap on its fold line of said first set of fold lines connecting it to a leading wall of said sleeve outward relative to said sleeve and a trailing flap of said first set of flaps is moved against a second of said pair of legs to fold said trailing flap on its fold line of said first set of fold lines connecting it to a trailing wall of said sleeve outward relative to said sleeve and moving said box along said legs to bring said trailing flap onto said first leg and position said leading and trailing flaps substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of said sleeve to provide said box in a substantially squared condition.
Preferably said second set of flaps are folded on their respective fold lines of said second set of fold lines to close one end of said sleeve and said box is moved on said first leg into a closing station wherein said second set of flaps are secured in closed position substantially perpendicular to said longitudinal axis and closing said sleeve to form an open box.
Preferably said method further comprises inverting said open box and placing same on said one leg, folding said first set of flaps into a closed position and moving said box with said first set of flaps folded to closed position on said first leg into said closing station wherein said first set of flaps are secured in closed position substantially perpendicular to said longitudinal axis and closing said sleeve to form a closed box.
Preferably side flaps of said first set of flaps each is connected to its adjacent side wall of said sleeve interconnecting said leading and trailing walls of said sleeve by its side fold line of said first set of fold lines and said side flaps remain substantially parallel with said longitudinal axis when said box is squared and moved along said first leg into said closing station.
Preferably said leading wall is forced against a stop in said closing station to define the position of said leading wall in said closing station and to aid in ensuring said box is in said squared condition.
Broadly the present invention also relates to an apparatus for squaring a knocked down folding box comprises an L-shaped support and forming platform, said L-shaped support and forming platform being formed by a first substantially horizontal leg and a second leg extending downward from one end of said first leg, said legs being interconnected at their adjacent ends by a filleted corner, means for adjusting the width of said L-shaped support and forming platform to accommodate different sizes of said folding boxes, box operating station having means for operating on said box positioned spaced above said first leg and means for adjusting the spacing of said operating means relative to said first leg to accommodate different lengths of said boxes.
Preferably said box operating means comprises a box closure means and said operating station has a stop against which said box is moved to ensure said box is square in said closure station.
Preferably said operating station further includes ejector means for ejecting a closed box from said operating station after said box has been closed. Preferably said stop is part of said ejector means.